


Caped Crusaders

by AislinMarue



Series: Destiel - Castiel/Dean Winchester [49]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Destiel - Freeform, Humor, M/M, Pranks, Presents, season 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2836460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, in an effort to have a normal Christmas despite the Mark, transforms the bunker into a Winter Wonderland. He plans to give his brother an awesome Christmas and Sam takes it upon himself to make sure Castiel is there to share in it. Sam, however, is not completely innocent in his motives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caped Crusaders

Christmas at the Bunker was usually a quiet affair. Normally, they were busy dealing with whatever crisis had cropped up and the usual stress that accompanied them. 

But this year, Dean was determined to do something different. If only to help him feel a little more human and a lot less demon. Even though he wasn’t sporting black eyes anymore, he still felt the Mark of Cain keenly and the urges it caused.

So Dean threw himself into planning Christmas and gave Sam a heads up that the bunker was about to look like Santa was moving in with them. His brother had looked at him bemusedly but finally shrugged and said “Whatever you want, man.”

Two days before Christmas found garlands and wreaths everywhere along with a fairly massive Christmas tree Dean had made Sam help him collect and set up. Dean had bought everything new for the occasion, maxing out one of their bogus credit cards in the process. It truly looked like Santa had moved in with them. 

Dean had even gone so far as to put Christmas gifts under the tree, wrapped and covered with ribbon and bows. He truly had gone all out and more than once Sam caught himself smiling as he looked at all the work Dean had done.

On Christmas Eve, Dean spent the day in the kitchen despite Sam’s teasing. He’d come home that morning laden with even more shopping bags from the local grocery store filled with food he planned to make for their holiday dinner.

“You realize there’s only two of us eating right?” Sam had asked as he helped him unload the bags and put away their contents.

“Shut up. Cas may show. You never know,” Dean grumbled, pulling out a brand new cookbook he’d purchased and Sam had given in, letting Dean get on with his Christmas preparations.

So while Dean was busy cooking up a storm in the kitchen, Sam slipped back into his room and grabbed his cell phone from the bedside table. Searching through his contacts, he selected Cas’ name and hit the call button.

“Hello?” came the angel’s voice on the other end of the line.

“Hey, Cas. It’s Sam.” Sam sat down on the edge of the bed, looking toward his closed bedroom door.

“Hello, Sam. Is everything all right?” 

“Yeah, yeah, everything’s fine, man. Look, I just wanted to ask if you could head over to the bunker tomorrow. If you’re not busy with angel stuff or whatever.”

There was a pause before Castiel spoke again. “Tomorrow is Christmas, right?”

“Yeah. Right, Cas. Tomorrow’s Christmas,” Sam chuckled. “Dean’s kinda gone crazy with decorating the bunker and making this huge dinner and stuff and he’s hoping you’ll come by and join us.”

“Dean wants me to come?” Cas asked and Sam smiled as he heard the almost hopeful tone to his voice.

“Yeah. I think he was just too chicken shit to ask you to come so I’m asking for him. We’d love to have you if you want to come.”

“I’d love to,” the angel said quietly, but sincerely, and the smile on his lips was audible in his voice.

“Great. That’s awesome, Cas, thanks.” Sam stretched his long legs out, idly fiddling with a small hole in the hem of his plaid overshirt.

“My pleasure. Uh…” he paused, considering something. “Should I bring gifts? That’s customary isn’t it?”

The inquiry had a smirk stretching across the youngest Winchester’s lips. “Well, you don’t have to get me anything, but if you want to get Dean something, I’ve got a few suggestions…”

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

Christmas morning came and Sam was dragged out of bed before even he usually would have been up by a clearly excited Dean. 

“Rise and shine, little brother! Time to get our Christmas on!” Then Dean was out of the room, leaving Sam to frown at his older brother’s choice of words then get dressed. No sooner was he out of his room and down the hall was a cup of coffee thrust into his hand. 

“How about some breakfast? Then we can watch some of those old Christmas flicks on tv. There’s a shitload of ‘em on right now,” Dean said, not waiting for a response before he headed into the kitchen to start on their breakfast.

Sam wandered into the kitchen while Dean was busy starting some eggs and bacon on the stove, a pot of coffee ready on the counter.

“Dean? Did you ever get around to inviting Cas?” Sam asked as he took a seat at the table.

Dean paused briefly, only for a second as he was putting bacon in the pan, then shrugged and continued cooking. “Dude’s busy. Figured he had enough on his plate already.” But the truth of it was that Dean just didn’t want Cas to say no so he’d opted to play it safe and not ask at all. With everything that had happened over the last few months, Dean didn’t want to admit that he didn’t believe he could have handled Cas not showing up. So he’d focused on making the day amazing for his little brother.

Sam frowned at Dean’s back then shrugged. “Oh. Okay then.” He sipped his coffee rather than inform Dean that he’d taken it upon himself to invite the angel. He’d had a feeling Dean wouldn’t have done it anyway.

Dean arched a brow briefly when his brother didn’t make a fuss. He’d expected more than just the response Sam had given, but he shrugged and continued cooking breakfast.

Soon enough, there was a plate of steaming food set down in front of him and Dean took his seat across the table. He grinned at Sam.

“Dig in,” Dean said and started to eat.

Sam began eating, briefly complimenting his brother on the food. His gaze kept straying to the clock behind Dean while his brother was busy eating. 

“So I was thinking of watching some movies, then maybe opening presents. After that we can do dinner. Everything’s ready. I just gotta heat it up,” Dean explained between bites and Sam nodded.

“Yeah. Sounds good. You didn’t have to get me anything though,” Sam said as he finished the last bite of his breakfast.

“Dude. Shut up. It’s Christmas. Of course I got you something. So just deal with it and be grateful.” His tone was playfully snarky and Sam rolled his eyes.

“Whatever, jerk.” He got up to put his plate and mug in the sink.

“Bitch.” Dean grinned as he finished his own food. Then got up and saw to a quick clean up. “Go pick a movie. Has to be something Christmas-y. But, dude…” And here he leveled a serious look at Sam, pointing at him. “No chick flicks.”

Sam snorted and headed for the living room. “Well, that does it. Now we’re watching Titanic,” he called back.

“Dude, you put on fucking Titanic and I’m cutting your hair off while you sleep!” was Dean’s response from the kitchen. It had Sam pausing in the hall and glancing back, brow slightly furrowed. Dean wouldn’t. Would he? Then he shook his head and continued into the living room.

Home Alone was playing on the television when Dean finally joined him with two beers and a plate of what looked like Christmas cookies.

Sam looked incredulous, but he was also smiling as he saw the festively decorated baked goods. “You baked?”

“Shut up and watch the movie, Sam.”

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

A Christmas Story’s credits were just starting to play when Dean turned off the tv and tossed the remote down on the coffee table.

“So. Presents,” Dean said and got to his feet, collecting their empty beer bottles and the plate of cookies that had nothing but crumbs left.

Dean was heading for the kitchen before Sam could offer a response, but paused when he heard a knock on the door. He frowned slightly and glanced back at Sam. “You expecting anyone?”

Sam shrugged and got to his feet. “I’ll handle it. Go take care of that,” he said, nodding to the plate and empty bottles in Dean’s hands.

Dean looked wary but turned and headed into the kitchen as Sam darted up the stairs to the main door and opened it.

Castiel stood outside and smiled faintly when he saw Sam. He was carrying two wrapped boxes, but it was clear the angel had never attempted to wrap a gift before. “Hello, Sam. Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, Cas,” Sam grinned and stepped back for Cas to come in. “How have you been?” he asked as he closed and locked the entry to the bunker behind them.

“I’m fine. I’m sorry I’m late. It was a long drive.” Castiel stepped toward the stairs and Sam frowned at his back, worried about the fact that Cas wasn’t using his grace to fly anywhere anymore, but he left it be for the time being and followed him into the main part of the bunker.

“That’s okay. Dean is in the kitchen. He was saying something about opening presents next so you’re right on time.” Sam headed down the stairs, Castiel behind him carrying the two presents.

“Who was that at the door, Sammy?” Dean asked as he made his way out of the kitchen, stopping short upon seeing Castiel standing with Sam at the foot of the stairs. “Cas…”

“Hello, Dean. Merry Christmas…” Castiel gave Dean that little smile of his and Dean felt his lips twitching as he returned it with one of his own.

“Merry Christmas, Cas,” Dean replied, then his gaze strayed to what Cas was holding. “What are those?”

“Oh. These are gifts. For you and Sam.” The hunter squinted slightly. Was Castiel blushing? The closer he looked, the more it was obvious. Castiel was actually blushing.

“You didn’t have to do that, Cas. But thanks,” Dean said, nodding toward the living room. “We were just gonna open presents. Come on in.” He turned and walked into the other room, crouching down by the tree to start sorting through the small stack of wrapped gifts at the base.

Sam motioned for Castiel to follow him and took a seat in one of the empty chairs, the angel electing to sit on the sofa, setting his gifts for the brothers down on the coffee table.

Dean straightened and tossed Sam his gift before making his way to the sofa and sitting down by Cas and silently handing him a gift as well.

Castiel’s eyes widened, his expression clearly showing he hadn’t expected a gift, but then when he smiled, his features lit up with it. “Thank you, Dean…”

“Yeah, well. Don’t make a big deal out of it.” The hunter shrugged and nodded at Sam to start, but instead, Sam got to his feet.

“Wait a second. I forgot yours.” Then he headed quickly to his room, returning shortly after with three neatly wrapped boxes. One he gave to Dean, the other two he gave to Castiel.

Dean frowned. “Dude. I’m your brother. How come Cas gets two but I only get one?”

“Because Cas isn’t a jerk,” Sam replied without missing a beat, reclaiming his chair.

“Better than being a bitch.” Dean rolled his eyes, but Cas was looking so happy to be included and thought of that it was hard for him not to smile a bit as well.

“All right then. I’ll go first,” Sam said and opened his gift from Dean which turned out to be copies of Busty Asian Beauties. He laughed and shook his head. “Should’ve known. Thanks, Dean.”

Dean beamed at his brother as Cas handed Sam his gift. The younger hunter blinked at the weight of the box.

“Wow...this is kinda heavy.” Sam opened the box and his eyes widened at the old text he found inside.

“It’s a book on archaic languages. I was able to track it down in Eastern Europe with the help of another angel,” Castiel said, smiling a bit at Sam’s reaction.

“Dude… Cas, this is awesome!” Sam said, already flipping through the pages carefully. 

Dean snorted. “You’re such a geek. My gift was way cooler.”

“Shut up and open your gifts, Dean.” Sam didn’t even look up from the book when he spoke.

“Fine, fine.” He opened his gift from Sam and grinned at the custom car care kit he found inside. “Awesome! Baby’ll look even better after a bit of TLC with this stuff. Thanks, Sammy.”

Sam grinned at him, but cleared his throat and nodded to Dean’s present from Cas. “You still have one more to open.”

Cas offered it, a bit of a worried look in his blue eyes as Dean accepted it and started to open it. Just as Dean’s eyes became huge, the angel said, “Sam suggested it. I hope you like it, Dean.”

Dean pulled out a pair of boxers, black, grey and yellow with the bat symbol across the crotch and an honest to God removable black cape across the butt. And of course, they were Dean’s size.

He glared at his brother over the waistband of the undergarment. “Oh, he did huh?”

Sam smirked. “Happy to help.”

Cas looked between them. “Do you not like it, Dean?” The angel’s shoulders slumped a bit.

“No, no, Cas, it’s not that. I do like them. Thank you,” the hunter forced out, then put the boxers back into the box and gave Cas a smile that put the angel at ease.

“Oh good. I was worried you wouldn’t,” he said, smiling at Dean’s words.

Dean shook his head then nodded to Cas’ gifts. “Why don’t you open your presents, Cas?”

The angel blinked and looked down at the three presents just waiting for him to unwrap. He reached for Sam’s first then carefully got the paper off, opening the small box inside. He smiled a bit when he saw the contents.

“Thank you, Sam,” Castiel said as he lifted the book on bees up to glance through it.

“You’re welcome, Cas,” Sam smiled, leaning back in his chair.

Castiel moved to reach for the other one that Sam wrapped for him, but the younger Winchester shook his head. “No, Cas. Not yet. Save that one for last.”

Cas appeared puzzled, but nodded and reached for Dean’s gift. Even though it wasn’t wrapped as well as Sam’s had been, the angel still treated it with care as he pulled off the ribbon and paper, then opened the wooden box. His brow furrowed and he looked at Dean.

“A key?” he asked, and Dean rubbed his neck awkwardly.

“It’s a key to the bunker, Cas,” Dean explained, looking at the key rather than the box itself.

The angel’s eyes widened, looking at the key then back at Dean. “For me…?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah. If...you want it, I mean. If you ever wanna place to crash or just...stay…” The last was said quietly, the hunter’s gaze straying up to Castiel briefly.

Castiel smiled, his gaze returning to the key, fingers brushing over it gently. “I’d like that very much,” he murmured quietly, but not so quietly that Dean couldn’t hear it. His green eyes lit up, a grin forming on his lips when Cas said he’d stay with them.

Sam was smiling to himself but got to his feet. “Well. Thanks for the gifts, you guys. I’m gonna go catch a nap before dinner.” He gave them a wink, gathered up his gifts then headed for the hall.

“Oh, and don’t forget to open your other gift, Cas. It’s from Dean!” Sam called over his shoulder then walked to his room, a smirk forming on his lips.

“Huh?” he heard Dean say and a few seconds later, just before Sam closed the door to his room, he heard Dean’s reaction to Cas’ gift.

“SAM!”

Victory was sweet.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

The holiday passed without any further incidents, the Christmas dinner Dean served receiving nothing but praise from Castiel and Sam, though Dean glowered at Sam every time his little brother even opened his mouth to utter a single word. 

Sam’s payback didn’t come until a few days after the holiday ended.

Cas had decided to stay with them and was proving a huge help in researching with Sam for ways to help with the Mark.

He’d even caught his brother and Castiel taking advantage of a sprig of mistletoe hung over the doorway of the library, though he hadn’t interrupted the almost shy exchange he’d witnessed. Dean was a total sap and Sam would bide his time before making use of this new information.

But it was as he was heading for the kitchen to grab some fruit and a bottle of water a few days later that he stopped dead in his tracks as Dean streaked past him, clad in nothing but those damn Batman boxers and a pair of socks, skidding across the floor to make the cape trail out behind him.

Then, two seconds later, Castiel followed, just as bare as Dean but wearing a pair of Superman boxers with a red cape trailing behind him. Sam’s prank had officially come back to haunt him.

His jaw dropped as they both skidded across the floor, laughing like a pair of idiots, capes flying, then decided he was completely and absolutely done. He turned on his heels and headed back to the room, cursing himself in his head as he went.

Before the hunter closed to door to his room, vowing to never leave it again as long as the caped crusaders were about, he heard his brother whoop with glee and say, “I’m Batman!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed my story! If you did, please consider buying me a ko-fi? My family and I could really use the help.
> 
> ko-fi.com/AislinMarue


End file.
